storymaniafandomcom-20200213-history
Tatertat
Name: Tatertat (a.k.a Tatertat ADMIN) Stories: 6 Names of Stories: 1.What if Series 2. I know my Feelings 3. BFB- My best Friends Brother 4. A best friends oath 5. Talent Show Discoveries 6. Singing a Valentine-OneShot Here are 3 of the stories descriptions: 1. What If Series » reviews What if questions answered in stories. We all think about them, so why not make them stories. Plenty of Kick! Kim/Jack Question:What if One Direction came to Seaford and Kim couldn't get tickets? Episode: Buddyguards (part 2)Kickin' It - Rated: K+ - English - Humor/Romance - Chapters: 9 - Words: 12,258 - Reviews: 81 - Updated: 4-6-13 - Published: 3-3-13 - Jack B. & Kim C.''2. I Know My Feelings reviewsJack is about to leave and Kim finally notices her feelings for him. And what is this about a surprise party and Kim singing to Jack? You just got to wait and see. A songfic to About You Now by Miranda Cosgrove''Kickin' It - Rated: K+ - English - Humor/Romance - Chapters: 1 - Words: 2,179 - Reviews: 5 - Published: 3-30-13 - Jack B. & Kim C. - Complete''3. BFB- My Best Friend's Brother reviews '''Kim is falling hard for her best friends new stepbrother. Jerry and Kim are best friends. Who is his new brother? Songfic to Best Friend's Brother by Victoria Justice! Author of the What If... Series.Kickin' It - Rated: T - English - Humor/Romance - Chapters: 1 - Words: 1,183 - Reviews: 5 - Published: 3-22-13 - Jack B. & Kim C. - Complete'' '''Tatertat's Wall:Hey my people! Here are where all my stories on that. Enjoy them and review! Love ya all. Check my stories and my blog! https://sites.google.com/site/tatertatsblog/ Check out the Kickin It Awards that I co-written with Kaecdc. And vote on the poll above! If hate long profiles, then click hide bio ---- If you have ever fallen up a flight of stairs, copy this, put it in your profile, and add your name to the list. AnimeKittyCafe, (actually I have) Hyperactivley Bored, Gem W, Bara-Minamino, Tsuyu Mikazuki (I do all the time!), WeaselChick, Celyna ( I fall up the steps to school every time I go up them... sadly...), SSAHC, Koki-chan (Everyday, I think my stairs are cursed), Majickal (over at my mom's friend's house...which was very embarrassing because I almost broke my nose), Neassa (let's not get into it...) Darkecogir (I done it a couple a times)Tora-kun126(sideways, backwards, forwards, up, down, over, and underneath. I've done it all) DiRtY BuBbLe (more than I fall down them, and, also, I cannot figure out how to walk in a straight line ...any ideas?) HollyluvsArty, Super Reader (unfortunatly yes. All the time.)scarily obsessed(i burst a blood vessel in my ankle!owww!),TwilightNatalia(I've fallen up them, down them, around them...you name the direction and I'm sure I've managed it at least once!) vampirechick321, snow in my coco ( falling up is worse than falling down =( TRY IT!!), Pepa333 (I'd rather not talk about it...),SlytherinLuver(it waz very painful but not az bad az falling down stairs), Nymphadora1177(I know sad right?), Tatertat (at school in front of all my friends) ---- You know you live in 2011 when: 1) You accidentally enter your password on a microwave. 2) You haven't played solitaire with real cards for years. 3) The reason for not staying in touch with your friends is they don't have MSN or Facebook ''' '''4) You'd rather look all over the house for the remote instead of just pushing the buttons on the TV. 6) Your boss doesn't even have the ability to do your job. 7) As you read this list you keep nodding and smiling. 8) As you read this list you think about sending it to all your friends. 9) You were too busy to notice number 5. 10) You scrolled back up to see if there was a number 5. 11) Now you're laughing at your stupidity. 12) Now you're thinking, "I have to put this on my profile!" 13) Put this in your profile if you fell for that, and you know you did. ---- For people that hate stereotypes: If you think people should just shut up and stop, put this on your profile. (BOLD the ones you are.) I'm SKINNY, so I MUST be anorexic. I'm EMO, so I MUST cut my wrists. I'm a NEGRO so I MUST carry a gun. I'm BLONDE, so I MUST be a ditz I'm JAMAICAN so I MUST smoke weed. I'm HAITIAN so I MUST eat cat. I'm ASIAN, so I MUST be sexy. I'm JEWISH, so I MUST be greedy. I'm GAY, so I MUST have AIDS. I'm ARAB, so I MUST be a terrorist. I SPEAK MY MIND, so I MUST be a bitch. I'm a CHRISTAN, so I MUST think gay people should go to hell. I'm RELIGIOUS, so I MUST shove my beliefs down your throat I'm ATHEIST so I MUST hate the world. I don't have a RELIGION, so I MUST be evil and have no morals. I'm REPUBLICAN, so I MUST not care about poor people. I'm DEMOCRAT, so I MUST not believe in being responsible. I am LIBERAL, so I MUST be gay. I'm SOUTHERN, so I MUST be white trash. I TAKE (or used to take) ANTI-DEPRESSANTS, so I MUST be crazy. I'm a GUY, so I MUST only want to get into your pants. I'm IRISH, so I MUST have a bad drinking problem. I'm INDIAN, so I MUST own a convenient store. I'm NATIVE AMERICAN, so I MUST dance around a fire screaming like a savage. I'm a CHEERLEADER, so I MUST be a whore. I'm a DANCER, so I must be stupid, stuck up, and a whore. I wear SKIRTS a lot, so I MUST be a slut. I'm a PUNK, so I MUST do drugs. I'm RICH, so I MUST be a conceited snob. I WEAR BLACK, so I MUST be a Goth or emo. I'm a WHITE GIRL, so I MUST be a nagging, steal-your-money kind of girlfriend. I'm CUBAN, so I MUST spend my spare time rolling cigars. I'm NOT A VIRGIN, so I MUST be easy. I FELL IN LOVE WITH A MARRIED MAN, so I MUST be a home-wrecking whore. I'm a TEENAGE MOM, so I MUST be an irresponsible slut. I'm POLISH, so I MUST wear my socks with my sandals. I'm ITALIAN, so I must have a "big one". I'm EGYPTIAN, so I must be a TERRORIST! I'm PRETTY, so I MUST not be a virgin. I HAVE STRAIGHT A'S, so I MUST have no social life. I DYE MY HAIR CRAZY COLORS, so I MUST be looking for attention. I DRESS IN UNUSUAL WAYS so I MUST be looking for attention. I'm INTO THEATER & ART, so I MUST be a homosexual. I'm a VEGETARIAN, so I MUST be a crazy political activist. I HAVE A BUNCH OF GIRLS WHO ARE FRIENDS, so I MUST be a player. I'm COLOMBIAN, so I MUST be a drug dealer. I WEAR WHAT I WANT, so I MUST be a poser. I'm RUSSIAN, so I MUST be cool and that’s how Russians roll. I'm GERMAN, so I must be a Nazi. I hang out with GAYS, so I must be GAY TOO. I'm BRAZILIAN, so I MUST have a BIG BUTT. I'm PUERTO RICAN, so I MUST look good and be conceited. I'm SALVADORIAN, so I MUST be in MS 13. I'm POLISH, so I MUST be greedy. I'm HAWAIIAN so I MUST be lazy. I'm PERUVIAN, so I MUST like llamas. I’m a STONER so I MUST be going in the wrong direction. I’m a VIRGIN so I MUST be prude. I’m STRAIGHT EDGE so I must be violent. I'm a FEMALE GAMER, so I MUST be ugly. I'm BLACK so I MUST love fried chicken and kool-aid. I'm a GIRL who actually EATS LUNCH, so I MUST be fat. I'm SINGLE so I MUST be ugly. I'm a SKATER so I must do weed and steal stuff I'm ASIAN so I must be a NERD that does HOMEWORK 24/7 I'm CHRISTIAN so I MUST hate homosexuals. I'm MIXED so I must be screwed up. I'm MUSLIM so I MUST be a terrorist. I'm in BAND, so I MUST be a dork. I'm BLACK so I MUST believe JESUS WUZ A BROTHA I'm MORMON so I MUST be perfect I'm WHITE and have black friends so I MUST think I'm black I'm GOTH so I MUST worship the devil. I'm HISPANIC, so I MUST be dirty. I'm NOT LIKE EVERYONE ELSE, so I MUST be a loser. I'm OVERWEIGHT, so I MUST have a problem with self control I'm PREPPY, so I MUST shun those who don't wear Abercrombie & Hollister. I'm on a DANCE team, so I must be stupid, stuck up, and a whore. I'm YOUNG, so I MUST be naive. I'm MEXICAN, so I MUST have hopped the border. I GOT A CAR FOR MY BIRTHDAY, so I MUST be a spoiled brat. I'm BLACK, so I MUST love watermelon I'm BI, so I MUST think every person I see is hot. I'm an ASIAN GUY, so I MUST have a small penis. I'm a GUY CHEERLEADER, so I MUST be gay. I'm PREP, so I MUST be rich. I don't like the SUN so I MUST be an albino. I have a lot of FRIENDS, so I MUST love to drink and party. I wear tight PANTS and I'm a guy, so I MUST be emo. I couldn't hurt a FLY, so I MUST be a pussy. I support GAY RIGHTS, so I MUST fit in with everyone I hang out with teenage drinkers and smokers, so I MUST smoke and drink too. I have ARTISTIC TALENT, so I MUST think little of those who don't. I don't like to be in a BIG GROUP, so I MUST be anti-social. I have a DIFFERENT sense of HUMOR, so I MUST be crazy. I tell people OFF, so I MUST be an over controlling bitch. My hair gets GREASY a lot, so I MUST have no hygiene skills. I'm DEFENSIVE, so I MUST be over controlling and a bitch. I read Comics, so I MUST be a loser. I hang out with a FORMER PROSTITUTE so I MUST be a whore myself. I'm TEXAN so I MUST ride a horse I’m a CROSSDRESSER, so I must be homosexual. I draw ANIME so I MUST be a freak. I am a FANGIRL so I MUST be a crazy, obsessed stalker I'm an ONLY CHILD so I MUST be spoiled. I'm INTELLIGENT so I MUST be weak I am AMERICAN so I MUST be obese, loud-mouthed and arrogant. I'm WELSH so I MUST love sheep I'm SCOTTISH so I MUST have ginger hair and wear a kilt I’m a YOUNG WRITER, so I MUST be emo. I’m CANADIAN, so I MUST talk with a funny accent. I'm a GUY, so I MUST ditch my pregnant girlfriend. I'm CANADIAN, so I MUST love hockey and beavers. I'm DISABLED, so I MUST be on Welfare. I'm a FEMINIST, so I MUST have a problem with sexuality and I want to castrate every man on the earth. I'm a TEENAGER, so I MUST have a STEREOTYPE. I WEAR A BIG SUNHAT when I go outside, so I MUST be stupid. I like BLOOD, so I am a VAMPIRE. I'm an ALBINO, so I MUST be an evil person with mental abilities and is A MURDERER! I'm ENGLISH, so I MUST speak with a cockney or a posh accent, love tea and cricket, and have bad teeth. I’m WHITE, so I MUST be responsible for everything going wrong on the planet: past, present, and future. I don't like YAOI or YURI, so I must be a HOMOPHOBE I’m not the most POPULAR person in school, so I MUST be a loser I care about the ENVIRONMENT...I MUST be a tree hugging hippy I have a FAN CHARACTER, so I MUST be an annoying Mary-sue. I CHAT, so I MUST be having cyber sex. I'm PAGAN so I MUST sacrifice babies and drink the blood of virgins I'm PAGAN so I MUST worship Satan I'm CONSERVATIVE, so I MUST be against Abortion I'm SWEDISH so I MUST be a tall blond blue-eyed lesbian. I'm a LESBIAN so I MUST want to get with every single girl that I see. I like CARTOONS, so I MUST be IRRESPONSIBLE. I like READING, so I MUST be a LONER. I have my OWN spiritual ideology; therefore I MUST be WRONG or MISGUIDED. I am WICCAN, so I MUST be a SATANIST. I DISAGREE with my government, so I MUST be a TERRORIST. I am a WITCH, so I MUST be and OLD HAG and fly on a broomstick. I like YAOI, so I MUST be GAY. I'm a PERSON, so I MUST be LABELED I DON'T CURSE, so I MUST be an outcast I like GAMES, ANIME and COMICS, so I MUST be childish I'm SWEDISH, therefore I MUST be WHITE. I SPOT GRAMMATICAL ERRORS, so I MUST be a pedantic bastard. I'm GOTHIC, so I MUST be mean. I’m STRONG so I MUST be stupid. I'm Australian so I MUST hunt crocodiles and talk to kangaroo’s I go to RENFAIRES, so I MUST talk weird, be a loser, and not be up with the times I’m GAY so I’m after EVERY straight guy around. I don’t want a BOYFRIEND so I MUST be Lesbian. I'm NOT CHRISTIAN so I MUST just need converting I love marching band, so I MUST be a friendless freak. I DRINK and or SMOKE, so I MUST have no life. I am friends with a CUTTER, so I MUST be a CUTTER too. I cry easily, so I MUST be a wimp. I can't help pointing out mistakes so I MUST be an over-controlling perfectionist I'm a PERFECTIONIST so I MUST check everything ten times, then burst into tears at one mistake I DON’T LIKE to talk about my personal life so I MUST be having problems I like FIRE so I must be an arsonist ---- Repost if you are against bullying. I bet 99% of you won't, but repost this if you are the 1% with a heart. ---- HOW GUYS FLIRT: ' '''1. He stares at you a lot. ' '2. He hits you alot. (just play hitting ) ' '3. He uses the first thing that pops into his head to start a conversation with you ' '''4. He yelled, "Hi!", to your mum that day she picked you up from school. 5. He blew off his buds to go see "Brown Sugar" with you cuz you couldn't get another girl pal to go and didn't want to go alone. ' '''6. He tries to make you laugh anyway even if he gets hurt in the process ' '7. His voice gets softer when ever you two talk. ' '8. You hung up on him. He called you back. ' '9. You were invited by him to a group outing. ' '10. He called you to talk about nothing at all. ' '11. He imitates your laugh. OK, you do laugh PRETTY LOUD. Which makes you laugh even harder... ' '12. He remembers little things you mention in casual conversation ' '13. He sometimes stares straight into your eyes. ' '14. He uses every possible way to touch you (your hair, face, thighs, KNEES,ect.) ' 'HOW GIRLS FLIRT: ' '1.She calls you by your full name not just a nick name. ' '2. She hits you softly on the arm and laughs when you say something funny. ' '3. She flips her hair when she's talking to you. ' '4. She touches your arm when she talks to you. ' '5. She says, "No, I'm not telling you who I like!" with a big smile on her face. ' '6. She asks you who you like or who you would go out with seemingly interested. ' '7. When you go to the movies with a bunch of your friends and she is almost always next to you. ' '''8. She criticizes you on a girl you like. 9. You catch her staring at you. ' '''10. She plays with your hair or tries to put make up on you. ' '11. Her friends outside of school and in school know about you, and says she talks about you a lot. ' '12. She knows your phone number and address. ( stalker much? ) ' '13. She will try and talk, and spend time with you as much as possible Now make a wish... > >> > >> > >> >>>>>>> >> > >> > >> >>>>>>> > >> > >> > >> >>>>>>> > >> > >> > >> >>>>>>> >> > >> > >> >>>>>>> > >> > >> > >> >>>>>>> > >> > >> > >> >>>>>>> > >> > >> > >> >>>>>>> >> > >> > >> >>>>>>> > >> > >> > >> >>>>>>> > >> > >> > >> >>>>>>> >> > >> > >> >>>>>>> > >> > >> > >> >>>>>>> > >> > >> > >> >>>>>>> > >> > >> > >> >>>>>>> >> > >> > >> >>>>>>> > >> > >> > >> >>>>>>> > >> > >> > >> >>>>>>> >> > >> > >> >>>>>>> > >> > >> > >> >>>>>>> > >> > >> > >> >>>>>>> > >> > >> > >> >>>>>>> >> > >> > >> >>>>>>> > >> > >> > >> >>>>>>> > >> > >> > >> >>>>>>> >> > >> > >> >>>>>>> > >> > >> > >> >>>>>>> > >> > >> > >> >>>>>>> > >> > >> > >> >>>>>>> >> > >> > >> >>>>>>> > >> > >> > >> >>>>>>> > >> > >> > >> >>>>>>> >> > >> > >> >>>>>>> > >> > >> > >> >>>>>>> > >> > >> > >> >>>>>>> > >> > >> > >> >>>>>>> >> > >> > >> >>>>>>> > >> > >> > >> >>>>>>> > >> > >> > >> >>>>>>> >> > >> ' '''Ok stop! Your wish will come true if you repost this if you don't repost this then you will never get asked out or you will lose the one u love?! repost this in 15 min and your wish will come true in 5 days. repost this in 10 min and your wish will come true in 3 days. repost this in 5 min and your wish will come true in 1 day.r profile ---- Girl: So, you don't wanna change anything about me? Guy: Yes. Girl: What about my hair, my eyes or my looks? Guy: Well, maybe only one thing. Girl: What is it? Guy: Your last name. Girl gasps. This is so sweet! ''' ---- '''100 QUESTIONS! Got it from I am addicted to FanFiction's profile. 1) Are you in a relationship with somebody? Nope, never have been. 2) Do you hate more than 3 people? No, why would I? 3) How many houses have you lived in? 4 houses, crazy right! 4) Favorite candy bar? Hersheys! Wait does that count? 5) Favorite shoes? My comfy UGGS! 6) Have you ever tripped someone? By accident, yes. 9) Do you own a Britney Spears CD? No. 10) Have you ever thrown up in public? In kindergarten, but I was 4, so yea. 11) Name one thing that is always on your mind. What is someone else doing? 12) Favorite genre of music? Pop 13) What is your zodiac sign? Sagittarius 14) What time were you born? 2:42 pm, on Thanksgiving, pretty cool 15) Do you like beer? I not even old enough to taste it. So, nope! 16) Ever made a prank phone call? No, why would I do that? 17) What is the most embarrassing CD you own? When I was 7, I got a Kidz Bop CD. I still have it sadly. 18) Are you sarcastic? Oh yea! 19)Who's your favorite parent? I don't have one. 20) How many watches do you own? 2 watches 21) Summer or winter? I like summer because of no school and vacation. I also like winter because if my birthday and snow. So, both! 23) Favorite color to wear? Jeans are my best friend. 24) Pepsi or Sprite? Sprite, all the way! 25) What color is your cell phone? Gray and blue 26) Where is your second home? My dad's house, duh! 27) Have you ever slapped someone? Yes, but I have a good reason. 28) Have you ever had a cavity? Yup, but only two! 29) How many lamps are in your bedroom? 1''' '''30) How many video games do you own? About 25 or more! I love them. 31) What was your first pet? A gold fish like every five year old. 32) Ever had braces? Nope! 33) Do looks matter? Not really. 34) Do you use chapstick? Sometimes 35) Name 3 teachers from your Middle School: That is classified information. 36) American Eagle or Abercrombie? American Eagle 37) Are you too forgiving? Most of the time. 38) How many children do you want? I am not sure. I do want children though. 39) Do you own something from Hot Topic? Hot Topic? I don't want to know what it is. 40) Favorite breakfast meal? BACON! 41) Do you own a gun? Nope! 42) Ever thought you were in love? Nope! 43) When was the last time you cried? Not sure. 44) What did you do 3 nights ago? Sleep. 45) Olive Garden? La Panera? Totally Olive Garden, One question, La Panera? 46) Have you ever called your teacher mommy? In 5th grade, by accident. 47) Have you ever been in a castle? Nope! 48) Nicknames? Tatertat, shorty,etc. 49) Do you know anyone named Bertha? I don't think so. 50) Ever been to Kentucky? I been to Kentucky Fried Chicken, does that count? 51) Do you own something from Banana Republic? What? 52) Are you thinking about somebody right now? Well, now I am. 53) Have you ever called someone Boo? Of course not! 55) Do you own a diamond ring? Nope! 56) Are you happy with your life right now? Yes, Yes I am! 58) Does anyone like you? I don't know! Maybe? 59) What year were you born? 1999, all the way! 60) What were you doing in May of 1994? Nothing, because I wasn't even thought of. 61) Do you own a Backstreet Boys CD? Nope! 62) McDonalds or Wendys? McDonalds, all the way! 63) Do you like yourself? No, I hate myself, hint the sarcasm I put in that statement. 64) Are you closer to your mother or father? My mom cause I live with her. 65) Favorite physical feature of the preferred sex? I don't to answer that. I not gay, just don't want to answer. 66) Are you afraid of the dark? Nope! 67) Have you ever eaten paste? No, what am I, five 68) Do you own a webcam? Yep! 69) Have you ever stripped? Of course not! 70) Ever broke a bone? I broken a growth plate, I guess it counts! 72) Do you chat on AIM often? Nope, I use what they call email. 73) Pringles or Lays? Pringles, forever! 74) Have you ever broken someone's heart? Nope! 75) Rugrats or Doug? The Rugrats! 76) Full House or The Brady Bunch? Full House! 77) Did you like your middle school guidance counselor? Again, classfied! 78) Has anyone ever called you fat? Sadly yes, but it don't phase me. 80) Do you own a car? Nope! I not even in 9th grade yet. 81) Can you cook? Yep! 82) 3 things that annoy you: #'Bullies' #'Certain Kiddy Movies' #'Obvious things that people can't see, but I can.' 84) Money or love? It's not about the money-Price Tag, Jessie J. 85) Do you have any scars? Yea, one from falling off my bike. 86) What do you want more than anything right now? Food! 87) Do you enjoy scary movies? Other people's reactions is the best part. 88) Relationships or one night stands? Relationships, duh! 89) Big Red or Juicy Fruit? Juicy Fruit! 90) Do you enjoy greasy food? At times. 91) Have you seen all the Rocky movies? A part of one! 92) Do you own a box of crayons? Yep! Coloring all day. 94) Who was the last person that said they loved you? My parents, duh! 95) Who was the last person that made you mad? Classified! 96) Who was the last person that made you cry? Classified! 97) Who was the last person that made you laugh? Not sure! 98) Who was the last person that you fell for? No one! 99) Who was the last person that instant messaged you? I use email! 100) Who was the last person that called you? My dad. ---- If you can read this message, you are blessed because over two billion people in the world cannot read at all: I cdnuolt blveiee taht I cluod aulaclty uesdnatnrd waht I was rdanieg. The phaonmneal pweor of the hmuan mnid. Aoccdrnig to a rscheearch at Cmabrigde Uinervtisy, it deosn't mttaer in waht oredr the ltteers in a wrod are, the olny iprmoatnt tihng is taht the frist and lsat ltteer be in the rghit pclae. The rset can be a taotl mses and you can sitll raed it wouthit a porbelm. Tihs is bcuseae the huamn mnid deos not raed ervey lteter by istlef, but the wrod as a wlohe. Amzanig huh? Yaeh and I awlyas toghuht slpeling was ipmorantt! tahts so cool! If you could read that put it in your profile! Pick your birth month Italic anything that doesn't apply to you Bold the five-ten that best apply to you Copy to your own journal, with all twelve months underneath JANUARY: Stubborn and hard-hearted. Ambitious and serious. Loves to teach and be taught. Always looking at people's flaws and weaknesses. Likes to criticize. Hardworking and productive (Not usually, at least) Smart, neat and organized. Sensitive and has deep thoughts. Knows how to make others happy. Quiet unless excited or tensed. Rather reserved. Highly attentive. Resistant to illnesses but prone to colds. Romantic but has difficulties expressing love. Loves children. Loyal. Has great social abilities yet easily jealous. Money cautious. FEBRUARY: Abstract thoughts. Loves reality and abstract. Intelligent and clever. Changing personality. Attractive. Sexy. Temperamental. Quiet, shy and humble. Honest and loyal. Determined to reach goals. Loves freedom. Rebellious when restricted. Loves aggressiveness. Too sensitive and easily hurt. Gets angry really easily but does not show it. Dislikes unnecessary things. Loves making friends but rarely shows it. Daring and stubborn. Ambitious. Realizes dreams and hopes. Sharp. Loves entertainment and leisure. Romantic on the inside not outside. Superstitious and ludicrous. Spendthrift. Tries to learn how not to show emotions. MARCH: Attractive personality. Sexy. Affectionate. Shy and reserved. Secretive. Naturally honest, generous and sympathetic. Loves peace and serenity. Sensitive to others. Loves to serve others. Easily angered. Trustworthy. Appreciative and returns kindness. Observant and assesses others. Revengeful. Loves to dream and fantasize. Loves traveling. Loves attention. Hasty decisions in choosing partners. Loves home decors. Musically talented. Loves special things. Moody. APRIL: Active and dynamic. Decisive and hasty but tends to regret. Attractive and affectionate to oneself. Strong mentality. Loves attention. Diplomatic. Consoling, friendly and solves people's problems. Brave and fearless. Adventurous. Loving and caring. Suave and generous. Emotional. Aggressive. Hasty. Good memory. Moving. Motivates oneself and others. Sickness usually of the head and chest. Sexy in a way that only their lover can see. MAY: Stubborn and hard-hearted. Strong-willed and highly motivated. Sharp thoughts. Easily angered. Attracts others and loves attention. Deep feelings. Beautiful physically and mentally. Firm Standpoint. Needs no motivation. Easily consoled. Systematic (left brain). Loves to dream. Strong clairvoyance. Understanding. Sickness usually in the ear and neck. Good imagination. Good physical. Weak breathing. Loves literature and the arts. Loves traveling. Dislike being at home. Restless. Not having many children. Hardworking. High spirited. Spendthrift. JUNE: Thinks far with vision. Easily influenced by kindness. Polite and soft-spoken. Having ideas. Sensitive. Active mind. Hesitating, tends to delay (Why there aren't many stories are up). Choosy and always wants the best. Temperamental. Funny and humorous. Loves to joke. Good debating skills. Talkative. Daydreamer Friendly. Knows how to make friends. Able to show character. Easily hurt. Prone to getting colds . Loves to dress up. Easily bored. Fussy. Seldom shows emotions. Takes time to recover when hurt. Brand conscious. Executive. Stubborn. JULY: Fun to be with. Secretive. Difficult to fathom and to be understood. Quiet unless excited or tensed. Takes pride in oneself. Has reputation. Easily consoled. Honest. Concerned about people's feelings. Tactful. Friendly. Approachable. Emotional temperamental and unpredictable. Moody and easily hurt. Witty and sparkly. Not revengeful. Forgiving but never forgets. Dislikes nonsensical and unnecessary things. Guides others physically and mentally. Sensitive and forms impressions carefully. Caring and loving. Treats others equally. Strong sense of sympathy. Wary and sharp. Judges people through observations. Hardworking. No difficulties in studying. Loves to be alone. Always broods about the past and the old friends. Likes to be quiet. Homely person. Waits for friends. Never looks for friends. Not aggressive unless provoked. Prone to having stomach and dieting problems. Loves to be loved. Easily hurt but takes long to recover. ) AUGUST: Loves to joke. Attractive. Suave andcaring. Brave and fearless. Firm and has leadership qualities. Knows how to console others. Too generous and egoistic. Takes high pride in oneself. Thirsty for praises. Extraordinary spirit. Easily angered. Angry when provoked. Easily jealous. Observant. Careful and cautious. Thinks quickly. Independent thoughts. Loves to lead and to be led.Loves to dream. Talented in the arts, music and defense Sensitive but not petty. Poor resistance against illnesses. Learns to relax. Hasty and trusty. Romantic. Loving and caring. Loves to make friends. SEPTEMBER: Suave and compromising. Careful, cautious and organized. Likes to point out people's mistakes. Likes to criticize. Stubborn. Quiet but able to talk well. Calm and cool. Kind and sympathetic. Concerned and detailed. Loyal but not always honest. Does work well.Very confidentSensitive. Good memory. Clever and knowledgeable. Loves to look for information. Must control oneself when criticizing. Able to motivate oneself. Understanding. Fun to be around. Secretive. Loves leisure and traveling. Hardly shows emotions. Tends to bottle up feelings. Very choosy, especially in relationships. Systematic. OCTOBER: Loves to chat. Loves those who loves them. Loves to take things at the center. Inner and physical beauty. Lies but doesn't pretend. Gets angry often. Treats friends importantly. Always making friends. Easily hurt but recovers easily. Daydreamer. Opinionated. Does not care of what others think. Emotional. Decisive. Strong clairvoyance. Loves to travel, the arts and literature. Touchy and easily jealous. Concerned. Loves outdoors. Just and fair. Spendthrift. Easily influenced. Easily loses confidence. Loves children. NOVEMBER: Has a lot of ideas. Difficult to fathom. Thinks forward. Unique and brilliant. Extraordinary ideas. Sharp thinking. Fine and strong clairvoyance. Can become good doctors. Dynamic in personality. Secretive. Inquisitive. Knows how to dig secrets. Always thinking. Less talkative but amiable. Brave and generous. Patient. Stubborn and hard-hearted. If there is a will, there is a way. Determined. Never give up. Hardly becomes angry unless provoked. Loves to be alone. Thinks differently from others. Sharp-minded. Motivates oneself. Does not appreciate praises. High-spirited. Well-built and tough. Deep love and emotions. Romantic. Uncertain in relationships. Homely. Hardworking. High abilities. Trustworthy. Honest and keeps secrets. Not able to control emotions. Unpredictable. DECEMBER: Loyal and generous. Sexy. Patriotic. Active in games and interactions. Impatient and hasty. Ambitious. Influential in organizations. Fun to be with. Loves to socialize. Loves praises. Loves attention. Loves to be loved. Honest and trustworthy. Not pretending. Short tempered. Changing personality. Not egotistic. Take high pride in oneself. Hates restrictions. Loves to joke. Good sense of humor. Logical. ---- Did you know... Kissing is healthy. Bananas are good for Stomach pain. It's good to cry. Chicken soup actually makes you feel better. 94% of boys would love it if you sent them flowers. Lying is actually unhealthy. You really only need to apply mascara to your top lashes. It's actually true, boys DO insult you when they like you. 89% of guys want YOU to make the first move. It's impossible to apply mascara with your mouth closed. Chocolate WILL make you feel better. Most boys think it's cute when you say the wrong thing. A good friend never judges. A good foundation will hide all hickeys... not that you have any. Boys aren't worth your tears. We all love surprises. Now... make a wish. Wish REALLY hard!! WISH WISH WISH WISH!!!! Your wish has just been recieved. Copy and Paste this into your profile in the next 15 minutes and... Your wish will be granted. ---- RANDOM-NESS!!!! Whoever said nothing is impossible never tried nailing jello to a wall, slamming a revolving door or swallowing a whole tablespoon of cinnamon. Boys are like slinkys, useless, but fun to watch fall down the stairs. Flying is simple. Just throw yourself at the ground and miss. Don’t knock on death’s door. Ring the bell and run. He hates that. One minute of kiss burns 26 calories. You know that tingly feeling you get when you like someone? That's common sense leaving your body. Doing nothing is very hard to do, you never know when you're done. With great power comes great electricity bills. I don't like morning people... or mornings... or people... "I am a ninja!""no your not.""did you see me do that?""do what?""exactly." I may look calm, but in my mind I've killed you three times. How normal people flirt "hey sexy." How I flirt "if you were a potato, you'd be a good potato." I'm not arguing, I'm simply explaining why I'm right. Do you ever get the feeling that you're being watched? Because if it's bothering you, I'll stop. I do not get drunk - I get awesome. Raisin cookies that look like chocolate chip cookies is the main reason why I have trust issues. Friends hide a smile and help you up when you fall, but best friends laugh so hard they also fall. If Google didn't exist, we'd all be screwed. A cockroach can live several weeks with its head cut off... well that explains why I'm still alive... Sometimes I listen to strangers conversations and mentally give my opinion. We buy things we don't need with money we don't have to impress people we don't like. A boys sleepy voice is probably the sexiest thing ever. 93 percent of American teens would have a severe emotional breakdown if someone called them a freak. If you're a part of the 7 percent who would ask the person, "What was your first clue?' I can please only one person per day. Today is not your day. Tomorrow isn't looking good either. Parents spend the first part of our lives teaching us to walk and talk, and the rest of it telling us to sit down, stay put and shut up. ...If life give you melons,You're dislecxyc. One day, we will look back on this, laugh nervously, and change the subject. Go ahead and call the cops! I'll order pizza and we'll see who gets here first When life gives you lemons, go find a kid with a papercut and make his life miserable. When life gives you lemons, throw them back and demand Coke! Everything is funny as long as it's happening to someone else. Why do we teach kids that violence is not the answer and then have them read about wars in school that solved America's problems? I like work. It fasinates me. I can sit and stare at it for hours. A word to the wise ain't necessary - it's the stupid ones that need the advice. You say I'm not cool. But cool is another word for cold. If I'm not cold, I'm hot. I know I'm hot. Thanks for embracing it. I don't stalk, I observe. ALL YOU NEED IS LOVE!. . . Oxygen helps too. I'd take a bullet for you. Not in the head, like in the leg or something. Worst. Idea. Ever. pause Let's do it. People who investigate noises in horror movies deserve to die. It's better to have loved and lost than to live with the physco for the rest of your life. I've probably learned more from Google than I have from school I'm not crazy. My reality is just different then yours. I'm not easily distr. . .OMG! SHINY! If all else fails, destroy all evidence that you tried. You wanna know why God created man before woman? Every masterpiece needs a rough draft! Boys are like trees - they take fifty years to grow up. Hate is just a special kind of love we give to people who suck. 'I write for the same reason I breathe; if I didn't I would die' Writing isn't a career, it's more of a mental illness. The more you love someone,the more you want them dead. One day your prince will come. Mine? Oh he took a wrong turn, got lost, and is too stubborn to ask for directions. All the good ones are either dating someone, married, gay or fictional characters in books or movies. (LolxD) Taste the rainbow- Eat CRAYONS The secret to creativity is knowing how to hide your sources. Somebody needs a Happy Meal. To put it nicely, I hope you choke. If Tylenol, Duct Tape, & a Band Aid can't fix it, you have a serious problem. Would you like a cookie? So would I. A day without sunshine is like... night. Don't ever attempt a staring contest with a brick wall, they cheat a lot Don't walk in my footsteps. I walk into walls. I am nobody. Nobody is perfect. Therefore, I am perfect! I do what cheerios tell me. I put the 'fun' in 'dysfunctional'. If you wish on a falling star it might come true... Unless it's a meteor hurdling to earth... Then no wishes come true... Unless your wish was to be killed a meteor hurdling to earth. Okay...so there's this thing called retarded-ness and me and my freinds, well...We've gone pro. "Only two things are infinite, the universe and human stupidity, and I'm not sure about the former." - Albert Einstein I'm the kind of person who walks into a door and apologizes. I'm in denial over a lot of things. But one thing I'm not in denial about is the fact that I am in denial Forget about love, I'd rather fall in chocolate The early bird catches the worm but the second mouse gets the cheese. If you don't want your pants to catch on fire... don't lie. If you don't want your pants to catch on fire... wear a skirt. I've seen the light! ... And it's shiny... I LIKE TO MOVE IT MOVE IT! Be OPTIMISTIC... all the people you hate are eventually going to die!! Heaven kicked me out. Hell is afraid I'll take over. I am fluent in English, Gobbledegook and Sarcasm Dont upset me - I'm running out of places to put the bodies. Evening news is where they say, "Good Evening" then proceed to tell you why it's not. The dinosaur's extinction wasn't an accident. Barney came and they all committed suicide. I can tell that you are lying, your lips are moving. Chaos, panic, & disorder - my work here is done. No Trespassers! Violators will be shot, survivors will be shot again. Don't thank me for insulting you, it was a pleasure. They say "Guns don't kill people, people kill people." Well I think the guns help. If you stood there and yelled BANG, I don't think you'd kill too many people. Sometimes I Wonder, "Why is that frisbee getting bigger?" and then it hits me!! The voices in my head may not be real but they still have pretty good ideas... Of all the things I’ve lost, I miss my mind the most. Normal people make good pets. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say will be misquoted and used against you. Join The Army! Journey to exotic places, meet new people, then kill them. We're not retreating! We're advancing in a different direction! One way to figure out how things work, push all the buttons! There are two kinds of pedestrians: The quick and the dead. ADHD is Automatic Death by Hyperness Disorder When life gives you lemons, make grape juice, then watch the world wonder how you did it. When life gives you lemons, squirt them in people's eyes and run like hell. Labels are for cans. And in case you haven't noticed--Im not a can. Normal is just a setting on washing machines. An apple away keeps the doctor away, if well aimed. Life isn't passing me by, its trying to run me over. When everything's coming your way, you're in the wrong lane. Your weirdness is creeping my imaginary friend out It doesnt matter whether the glass is half empty or half full,just drink it and get it over with. This world is full of crazy people.THEY MADE ME THEIR LEADER!! Diamonds are a girls best friend...because they're shaper then knives Boys are like lava lamps fun to look at, but they don't really do much. I'm not afraid of Death, what's it gonna do kill me? If your parents never had children, chances are you won’t either. ---- Ninety-five percent of the kids out there are concerned with being popular and fitting in. If you're part of the five percent who aren't, copy this, put it in your profile, and add your name to the list. AnimeKittyCafe, Hyperactivley Bored, Gem W, Bara-Minamino, Yavie Aelinel, IwuvMyKenshyPoo, Heidiplease, iNsOmNiAc BiLlIe JoE lOvEr, Black Panther Warrior, kailover 2006, Iluvbeyblade, Lamanth, AnimeGirl329, Sharpiequeen666, pokemon-finatic, ROSELIACOOL, Massacre Maker, Syrus Stalker and Yaoi Fan, Angel-From-Hell.172832, Tatertat If you've been on the computer for hours on end, reading numerous fanfictions, copy and paste this onto your profile, and add your name to this list: danyan, StarDragon411, Mystic Katt, TrueThinker, Softballgirl9411, Witchdoctor42, crocgirl2815, mewmewice, RulerofFire, Grogie13, Zim'sMostLoyalServant, WrathofhteElite, 'looks at name tag', Wildshadow24, AquaFreez, Loststream,WolfPrincessGirl, newmew4you, Angel-From-Hell.172832,Tatertat If you have ever stared at a computer screen for hours and hours reading stories that people who have no lives whats so ever and have enough obsession with something to write a story about it and you are one of those people, copy and paste this into your profile and add your name to the list: Shifter-youkai, AkatsukiFan,Cloud Envy, A rose in the sand, EmpressOfEvilBunnies, willow grove tiger, Angel-From-Hell.172832,Tatertat ---- Things my mother taught me: 1. My mother taught me TO APPRECIATE A JOB WELL DONE. "If you're going to kill each other, do it outside. I just finished cleaning." 2. My mother taught me RELIGION. "You better pray that will come out of the carpet." 3 . My mother taught me about TIME TRAVEL. "If you don't straighten up, I'm going to knock you into the middle of next week!" 4. My mother taught me LOGIC. "Because I said so, that's why." 5. My mother taught me MORE LOGIC. "If you fall out of that swing and break your neck, you're not going to the store with me." 6. My mother taught me FORESIGHT. "Make sure you wear clean underwear, in case you're in an accident." 7. My mother taught t me IRONY. "Keep crying, and I'll give you something to cry about." 8. My mother taught me about the science of OSMOSIS. "Shut your mouth and eat your supper." 9. My mother taught me about CONTORTIONISM. "Will you look at that dirt on the back of your neck!" 10. My mother taught me about STAMINA. "You'll sit there until all that spinach is gone." 11. My mother taught me about WEATHER. "This room of yours looks as if a tornado went through it." 12. My mother taught me about HYPOCRISY. "If I told you once, I've told you a million times. Don't exaggerate!" 13. My mother taught me the CIRCLE OF LIFE. "I brought you into this world, and I can take you out." 14. My mother taught me about BEHAVIOR MODIFICATION. "Stop acting like your father!" 15. My mother taught me about ENVY. "There are millions of less fortunate children in this world who don't have wonderful parents like you do." 16. My mother taught me about ANTICIPATION . "Just wait until we get home." 17. My mother taught me about RECEIVING. "You are going to get it when you get home!" 18. My mother taught me MEDICAL SCIENCE. "If you don't stop crossing your eyes, they are going to freeze that way." 19. My mother taught me ESP. "Put your sweater on; don't you think I know when you are cold?" 20. My mother taught me HUMOR. "When that lawn mower cuts off your toes, don't come running to me." 21. My mother taught me HOW TO BECOME AN ADULT. "If you don't eat your vegetables, you'll never grow up." 22. My mother taught me GENETICS. "You're just like your father." 23. My mother taught me about my ROOTS. "Shut that door behind you. Do you think you were born in a barn?" 24. My mother taught me WISDOM. "When you get to be my age, you'll understand." 25. And my favorite: My mother taught me about JUSTICE. "One day you'll have kids, and I hope they turn out just like you!" ---- PONDER THIS 1. Why is it considered necessary to nail down the lid of a coffin? 2. Why don't you ever see the headline "Psychic Wins Lottery"? 3. Why doesn't glue stick to the inside of the bottle? 4. Why is it that doctors call what they do "practice"? 5. Why is the man who invests all your money called a broker? 6. Why can't they make the whole plane out of the same substance that little indestructible black box is? 7. Can fat people go skinny-dipping? 8. If a person with multiple personalities threatens suicide, is that considered a hostage situation? 9. If a cow laughed, would milk come out her nose? 10. So what's the speed of dark? 11. How come abbreviated is such a long word? 12. Since light travels faster than sound, isn't that why some people appear bright until you hear them speak? 13. Ever wonder what the speed of lightning would be if it didn't zigzag? 14. A bus station is where a bus stops. A train station is where a train stops On my desk, I have a work station. Shouldn't that be where the work stops? 15. If quitters never win, and winners never quit, what fool came up with, "Quit while you're ahead"? 16. Do Lipton employees take coffee breaks? 17. Should women put pictures of missing husbands on beer cans? 18. Why do they put pictures of criminals up in the Post Office? What are we supposed to do...write to these men? 19. How much deeper would oceans be if sponges didn't live there? 20. After eating, do amphibians need to wait an hour before getting OUT of the water? 21. Why don't they just make mouse-flavored cat food? 22. If you're sending someone some Styrofoam, what do you pack it in? 23. Why do they sterilize needles for lethal injections? 24. Is it true that cannibals don't eat clowns because they taste funny? 25. Isn't Disney World a people trap operated by a mouse? 26. Whose cruel idea was it for the word "lisp" to have an "s" in it? 27. Why can't you find fresh sardines in the fish market? 28. Why do so many old people eat at cafeterias? 29. Why does an "X" stand for a kiss? 30. If Barbie is so popular, why do you have to buy her friends? 31. Why do we teach kids that violence is not the answer and then have them read about wars in school that solved America's problems? 32. Why is Donkey Kong called "DONKEY" Kong if he's a monkey? 33. If your name is Mr. Crunch, and you joined the Navy, would you eventually be Captain Crunch? 34. Why is it that 364 days of the year, parents tell their kids not to take candy from strangers, yet on Halloween, it's encouraged!? 35. Can't anybody who has a job go in the "employees only" doors at restaurants? Shouldn’t they be more specific and say "employees of this place only"? 36. Isn't it weird how the main characters in Maximum Ride and Dark Angel are both genetically recombinant beings named Max? 37. If a missing person sees their picture on a milk carton that offers a reward, would they get the money? 38. Can bald men get lice? 39. Why are people so scared of mice, yet we all love Mickey Mouse 40. Why do we wash behind our ears? Who really looks there? 41. Why don't the hairs on your arms get split ends? 42. Why did Yankee Doodle name the feather in his hat Macaroni? 43. "Cute as a button" Is that supposed to be a compliment? Since when are buttons cute? 44. Can you breathe out of your nose and mouth at the same time? 45. Why does the sun lighten our hair, but darken our skin? 46. Why is lemon juice made with artificial flavor, while dishwashing liquid made with real lemons? 47. Why Noah didn't swat those two mosquitoes? 48. Why sheep don't shrink when it rains? 49. Why they are called "apartments" when they are all stuck together? 50. If con is the opposite of pro, is "Congress" the opposite of "progress"? 51. Why is it called common sense if it's so rare Read ALL of her stories: R&R (read and review)